DRABBLES(noW IT IS H A-)
by TigerLily0657
Summary: noW THIS IS BASICALLY JUST MY DRABBLE PARADISE BC I REALIZED THAT MY HEADCANONS MAKE HELLA GOOD DRABBLES- But I digress. This does not change a thing but one- That being, I will now post regular drabbles of NatM as well as the drabbles of my headcanons so as I may post more.
1. Kahmunrah Headcanon 1

**HEADCANONS**

Kahmunrah

He'd been feeling this for quite some time, but only now had it really been affecting him. He'd find himself staring off as his thoughts wandered to his brother, his body limp beneath him. He might not have liked his brother but he loved him. It was such a complex emotion he felt for him. Hatred still lingered but, the more he thought about it, the more he found his actions to be a bit much. However, that could not be changed. Not now. His brother was already gone, put to a permanant rest by his hands. The hands that had wrapped around his throat and ended him.

Kahmunrah looked down to his hands, a look of sorrow on his face. He quickly wiped it off and looked back at the wall that he found himself spending lots of time with. This wall was a sort of friend to him but an enemy all the same. It led him to his worst thoughts and mood swings but it helped him get out of his bad moods when all he needed was to talk. Cry and talk. To himself, it may have seemed from the view of anyone else, but to him he was talking to the wall. Sometimes the wall spoke back.

 _His coffin is not your arms, his grave is not your bed..._

These words sometimes came to mind. Something the wall had said. No, not said, but sang. It sang a beautiful song. But the song was sad and brought bad memories. Everything that had transpired somehow related to his worst nightmares, his most horrible thoughts, and his worst actions. His worst action more or less. His brother's murder. It had felt good, but that feeling soon faded and was replaced with a deep dark depression that he couldn't seem to shake.

 _His coffin is not your arms..._

But his brother _had_ , however, died in his arms. Died to his hands, in his arms, tears he hadn't noticed he'd shed until the deed was done. He'd wiped them away just as he had his brother's life.

AN: Just this random ass head canon I threw together for Kahmunrah


	2. Octavius and Jedediah

AN: I WANTED TO ORIGINALLY MAKE THIS A FUNNY DRABBLE BUT JUST- THE IDEA I HAD FOR ONE WAS JUST TOO MUCH FOR ME- IF I GET ENOUGH PPL TO ASK FOR I DO IT- BUT JUST- TAKE THIS IN THE MEAN TIME.

Octavius and Jedediah

"What?! Ew! No! That's disgustin'!' Jedediah exclaimed as a response to Ahkmenrah's comment. He had said that Jed and Octavius would "make a cute couple" in the Pharaoh's words. The tiny cowboy promptly turned and marched off to his tent.

Octavius was nervous, no doubt about that. The closer he got to the blonde's tent, the more his heart pounded in his chest. The beat was rapid and he swore he had skipped at least five when the man he was approaching noticed him there. Jed smiled and waved the Roman over before patting the seat next to him. Octavius swallowed and walked the rest of the way to the tent, slipping inside, and taking the offered seat.

"How's it goin' Octogon?" Jed asked his friend. "G-Good-" The general replied, not able to look the cowboy in the eyes. Jed decided to break the unusually awkward silence. "You know what that dang fool Pharoah said to me?" He asked his buddy. Octavius looked over to him and shook his head no. "He said we'd be a "cute couple"." Jed scoffed, making air quotes when he said "cute couple". "Can you believe that?" He added. Octavius felt even more miniature than he already was.

Despite his heart and his intentions that he had when he'd came over here being crushed, he nodded along. After a while of painful, rather one-sided conversation Octavius excused himself from the situation. "I'm sorry Jedediah but I have some pressing matters that need tending to." He said quickly before running back to his diorama. Jed looked confusedly at his sudden leave but shruggd it off, completely oblivious to the man's feelings.

AN: bE SAD AGAIN C:


	3. Ahkmenrah

Ahkmenrah was confused. The more he pondered about this the more confused he got and it was kind of starting to piss him off. Another emotion, along with confusion and anger, was a slight stinging sadness that numbed his whole body, numbed the anger, numbed the confusion, numbed _him_. It clouded his mindset and made him feel weak and useless. He felt if he stood, he would surely fall down. He was dizzy. So many things were happening to him. He knew what it was however. He felt sick. Sick to his stomach. He had only felt this version of it once before and that was when he thought of his brother, which was what he was currently doing.

 _Fate has been cruel and order unkind_

 _How can I have sent you away?_

 _The blame was my own; the punishment, yours_

 _The harmony's silent today_

Why had he killed him? He cared about his brother so much. He loved him, _trusted_ him. And all he got in return was a person he put his trust into murdering him in cold blood. Though, in hindsight, he supposed he hadn't shown his love when needed. He had even noticed when his brother was at his worst, yet did nothing. He knew when Kah insisted that he was "fine" he wasn't, but yet he still pretended not to notice. Pretended not to hear him when he cried to himself or when he cried himself to sleep.

 _But into the stillness I'll bring you a song_

 _And I will your company keep_

 _Till your tired eyes and my lullabies_

 _Have carried you softly to sleep_

The more he thought about it, the worse he felt. He was so _selfish_. All his brother wanted was someone to notice and _care_. But no one did. And if they did notice, much like Ahk now that he really contemplated it, they didn't show it. Unlike the others, however, he actually cared. _'I must not have cared very much...'_ he thought bitterly about himself. He was such a horrible brother, a horrible person in general.

 _The years now before us_

 _Fearful and unknown_

 _I never imagined_

 _I'd face them on my own_

An unnoticed tear slipped down his tan cheek. He didn't even bother to lift a hand to wipe it away when he did take notice of the warm liquid cooling and dring on his face. He deserved to cry and to have his face slickened by his tears like his brother had felt so many nights. He was always so tired, probably from not being able to sleep or barely getting any due to the crying. And now that he thought about it, his brother ate like a bird. He rarely ever saw him eat.

 _May these thousand winters_

 _Swiftly pass, I pray_

 _I love you; I miss you_

 _All these miles away_

AN: I AM S O SORRY THIS IS LATE! I WAS JUNKING OUT ON JEDTAVIUS TRASH AND KEPT SCROUNGING YOUTUBE FOR THE GOOD STUFF. SO YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE MAD AT ME AND TO YELL AT ME. I HAD ABSOLUTELY NO EXCUSE TO NOT UPDATE. ALSo the song is Lullaby for a Princess (shutup i think it fits) by Ponyphobic. I own nothing except the writing, though if I owned Ahk and Kah I'm pretty sure those two sexy fuckers would be tied up somewhere for me to marvel at from a distance. Anywho, do your thing. Fav, follow, review, start a flame war, anything you like. bYE.


	4. Aabharana

The night started out as it usually did with the museum's exhibits waking from their "sleep" and beginning to walk around. Octavius stretched, straightening his armor before making his way to the edge of his diaorama. He climbed up onto the ledge that overlooked the cowboy diorama next door. As he looked over the scene he realised something was different. There were new structures littering one side of the area. There was a small indian village added to the diorama and tiny indian people were emerging from their teepees and going about normal indian activities.

The roman general made his way to where Jedediah's tent was only to find it empty, the golden haired man nowhere to be seen. Octavius asked a few of the other cowboys if they had seen Jed. One finally pointed in the direction of the indian camp. Octavius made his way there, pulling up short when his friend came into view. Jed wasn't alone. The cowboy was conversing with a small indian maiden just outside one of the teepees. The two seemed mighty friendly what with the way Jed's hand was resting at the small of the woman's back. They were laughing at something that Octavius had missed prior to spotting them.

The sight of Jed and the beautiful woman made Octavius' heart clench for some reason and the words Jed spoke next nearly made him grab his chest in pain. "I'm mighty grateful y'all got put in my diorama~" Jed's voice sounded way more cheerful than Octavius thought he should've sounded. Octavius cleared his throat, the deep sound startling Jed and the indian maiden. "Am I _interrupting_ anything?" Jed's body jerked as he was startled and looked over to see the black haired man with a scowl on his face. "Oh hey buddy! I'm glad you're here!" Octavius rolled his eyes. _'Sure you are...'_ he thought spitefully. "I wanted you to meet Aabharana." Jed added, gesturing to the woman which he had been conversing with.

Octavius walked over to them the rest of the way, never taking his eyes off of her. "It's nice to meet you." He said stffly. There was a moment of awkward silence before Jed coughed making Octavius and Aabharana jump. The young woman briefly excused herself from the situstion snd kissed Jed's cheek before leaving quickly. Despite the peck on the cheek Octavius struggled to fight back a smirk.


	5. NatM AU 1

AN: TAKE THIS BECAUSE IM AN ASSHOLE THAT LIKES TO MAKE YOU CRY.

"B-But why _me_?!" Jed asked desperately to his friend who was on the floor trying to catch his breath. Octavius gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as another jolt of pain shook him. Jed knelt beside him and looked at the bite mark on his shoulder. If they tried to cut off his arm they would most likely cut into a main artery and he'd bleed to death and turn anyway. "Why can't Larry or Ahk do it?!" He continued, wanting to reach out to hold or touch the man in any way but fearing he would hurt him. Ahk and Larry shared a concerned look before castng their gazes back to the two on the floor.

"I'm so sorry Jedediah..." The raven haired man started. Jed felt tears forming in his eyes. "You have to..." Octavius trailed off and averted his eyes to the gun at the blonde's hip. Octavius cast a pleading look to Larry, to which the man nodded and took his hint. "Jed, you gotta be the one to-to put him" Larry hesitated. "But why?" Jed asked once again. "Because you two are best friends... And if I know you, you won't just stand by and let any of us lay a hand on your best friend. It has to be you." Larry's voice was shallow, barely above a whisper as he feared if he spoke any louder he would start crying. It was already hard not to.

Jed swallowed and nodded. He didn't want to do this, god damn he didn't want to but Larry had a point. He knew as well that he would never let anyone else be the one to do it, as much as he hated to admit it. Octavius didn't deserve to turn. He deserved to die as he was, a human and not one of those _things_. Those horrible, half dead things that would soon strip him of his best friend. Jed placed a hand on his gun, pulled it free from the holster and stood. "Y'all get out. Nobody oughta see this..." Jed stated, turning his head slightly to face the people he was addressing. Ahk nodded and turned away followed by Larry. The others were outside already, keeping watch.

"Please... Hurry... It hurts... I don't want to turn..." Octavius begged, his voice hoarse with pain. His face was contorted in pain as the transformation was already beginning. His brown eyes that usually shined with excitement were now glazed over and looked dead. Jed closed his eyes for a moment and drew in a breath. It was Octavius' moan of agony that caused him to snap his eyes open. Oh god... "J-Jed... Hu-rry..." The raven haired man choked out, his breathing becoming erratic. Jed took placed his thumb on the hammer, pulled it back and took careful aim. He closed his eyes for a few more seconds, tears running down his face. He opened them again and almost let out a sob, but choked it back. "I'm so sorry..." He apologized before pulling the trigger.


	6. The Cake - A Jedtavius Drabble

AN:  s/11285530/1/Alone

New NatM story I'm working on if you're interested. It's updated pretty often so I guess if you want something that won't make you wait too long for the next installment, then I guess you can read this if you want.

Anywho, here's a drabble because I haven't updated in forever and desperately need to.

o0O0o

Prompt courtesy of 

Octavius rolled his eyes at the cowboy who was pestering him. "C'mon toga-boy!" He kept begging. "For the last time Jedediah, no! I will not eat a cake with you!" He replied. The black haired man was beginning to get a little pissed. As much as he would've liked to have eaten the chocolate cake, Larry had specifically told them not to touch it and damn it, he wasn't going to eat it!

Jed groaned and turned away from the Roman, walking in the direction of the cake. Octavius squinted at him. "Where are you going-?" He asked.

Jed chuckled and turned his head to look over his shoulder at his friend. "Don't you worry 'bout me kemosabe." He stated before turning back and walking over to the cake. Octavius scowled slightly.

"Jed, do not even think about it!" He scolded his friend, now starting to walk over to the man. Jed smiled at him innocently as he pulled off his gloves. Octavius' eyes widened slightly and he sped up his walking. "Don't you do it! Jed-! I'm warning you!" He warned, trying to get the man to stop what he was doing.

Jed grinned wider and stuck his hand into the cake and pulled it out, his hand now covered in a thick layer of fudge icing. Octavius froze and his eyes widened more. Oh gods- Larry was going to kill them!

Octavius sighed as Jed licked the icing off of his hand, still grinning mischievously at the black haired man. He walked over the rest of the way, shoulders slumped slightly and stuck a finger into the cake and pulled it back up to his mouth and licked off whatever icing had gotten aught on his skin. "I suppose if you cannot beat them, join them…" He stated, slightly defeated, as he stuck his hand back into the cake.

By the end of the night the two were almost completely covered in chocolate icing and by the time Larry returned, the cake was torn apart at the bottom. He didn't even need an explanation as the situation was rather self-explanatory. But that for damn sure didn't mean the two miniatures weren't in trouble.


End file.
